Death's Daughter
by Marshmallow Poofiness
Summary: Ni Terashite wants to be accepted. She meets Naruto. And she can touch him! But what will happen if she can't let herself take away his happiness? After discovering that Ni Terashite has run away, what will Naruto do? I'm bad at summaries, plz read tho!
1. The Meeting

Death's Daughter

By Marshmallow Poofiness

Chapter One: The Meeting

There was a little girl who had been running from something when she ran into something. A brick wall, if you must know.

She seemed to be about eleven or twelve years old. She had black hair that in the light looked as if it was blue. Her bangs would have covered her eyes completely if not for when she had been knocked down by the wall. They were black and white, on was completely black and if it had a pupil, you couldn't have noticed the other was white, and again, with no visible pupil. One could have assumed she was half Hyuuga and half Uchiha.

One of the kinder of the villagers who had seen her run into the wall walked over to her and tried to help. But, the girl had seen the villager coming and looked terrified.

"NO!" she screamed. "NO! Don't come any closer, you'll get" she began but was too late. The man was almost touching her arm now, about to pull her up. She tried to twist away from him but she couldn't and he touched her.

Immediately there was a flash of black light (Me: yes, I know that 'black light' really doesn't make any sense at all but I'm just awesome that way!!) that surrounded the girl and the man. The villagers who were watching heard two screams of agony coming from the girl and man. Then the man's scream abruptly stopped. The girl's scream then turned into one of fear.

The black light faded and the villagers saw the girl and by her knees was the man. They wouldn't have recognized him if they hadn't seen him go up to the girl and be enveloped by the black light because he was now nothing more than a skeleton with clothing and its hand still wrapped around the girl's wrist.

"What is she?!" a woman's voice asked, sounding terrified. The girl was grasping her head in her hands and rocking back and forth on her heals. She was mumbling things to herself.

"She is Death!! She must be!!" shouted another voice. Then they started throwing things at her.

"Leave her alone!!" a young male voice shouted from the crowd. "Can't you see that she didn't mean to do it?! She didn't want to kill him; she even tried to warn him!!" The voice was pushing through the crowd slowly approaching her. She stopped muttering to herself and turned in horror to the boy approaching her.

"It's all right. You won't be able to kill me." He smiled at her. Grabbing her hand and pulling her up, he smiled again seeing how he wasn't dead.

The girl blushed. She had never had physical contact with someone without killing them, except her parents. This boy was strange. How could he touch her without dying?

"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" the girl blushed again; she liked his voice.

"I-I'm Ni Terashite. Shi Ni Terashite (Me: 'Ni Terashite' means 'In The Light Of' and 'Shi' means 'Death' so her name is 'In The Light Of Death', pretty deep huh?). Otherwise known as Musume No Shi (Me: 'Musume' means 'Daughter' 'No' means 'Of' and 'Shi' means 'Death', so she's 'Daughter Of Death' or 'Death's Daughter', hence the title of the story XD) .

"What strange names… I like them." He said flashing a nice grin to her. Still holding her hand he started pulling her towards the apartments of the village. "I bet you don't have anywhere to sleep so you can say at my place!"

Ni Terashite blushed so much that the blood was too much for her head and she fainted. Luckily Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

He carried her to his house.

I know that it's pretty not well written and that NAruto is totally OOC but I just _had _to.


	2. Leaving

Death's Daughter

By Marshmallow Poofiness

Chapter Two: Leaving

Ni Terashite woke up crying. She looked around her. She was in an apartment in a comfy (but dirty) bed next to a (cracked) window. She saw Naruto sleeping in a cot. He was snoring softly.

She smiled. It was in very early morning, still dark out. Like night time. Night. What a wonderful time. It had always been the only time she could go outside and play on the playground in her old village. The only time she could take a stroll in the woods. Many people were asleep and it didn't matter if she touched animals; she couldn't kill them like she could with people of her own kind.

Humans. What spiteful creatures. They hate anything that they don't understand. Why couldn't they even try to understand it?

Humans threw Ni Terashite and her clan into a cage with cloth covering their entire bodies, so as not to touch their skin and be obliterated. She felt a stab of pain in her heart and remembered why she had woken up crying in the first place.

This brought a whole flood of silent black tears to fall from her eyes. She bought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her shoulders shook from silent sobs. She buried her face in her pants.

'Why? Why couldn't I be normal? Be able to have physical contact with other human beings? I can't even cry normal tears!' she thought.

"Huh? What's wrong, Tera-chan? Why are you crying?" a sleepy but worried voice came from the cot next to the bed she was on. Ni Terashite looked up.

"'Tera-chan'?" even though she had been feeling very sad just a few seconds ago she smiled and laughed at this. "Ha-ha! Thank you, Naruto-kun. I've never been called a nickname before, well, not any nice ones at least. I am fine, just… a bad dream." She smiled weakly at him and looked out the window.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Said Naruto. Noticing her discomfort, he played along.

"Wanna go out and play?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, my idea of playing, it really is not so much of playing as it is just walking around in the woods. I cannot do anything bad to animals and animals like me. It usually makes me feel better when I am feeling bad."

"You can't do anything to animals? You mean like what you accidentally did to the guy?" Ni Terashite nodded her head slowly, remembering what she had done to the man who had tried to help her yesterday. On Naruto's face a grin slowly appeared.

"I think I know why you couldn't hurt me earlier."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I have a demon contained inside me and it is an animal demon. One of the Bijuu. The Nine-Tails. But don't tell anybody!"

"Ah! You are a Jinchuuriki?" she exclaimed. "That is amazing! I have never met another like you. I have heard rumors, though. Some about the Shukaku and _many_ about the Kyuubi. You hold the Kyuubi, yes?" Her tone of voice surprised Naruto. Ni Terashite was happy. She seemed a bit excited as well. He smiled, glad to have someone except him even after they found out about Kyuubi instead of hating him.

"Yeah! Wanna go… play?" Nodding her head vigorously she got up out of the bed and went to the door. She opened it and left, out into the hall, out of there to the outside world.

"It is so nice out. I cannot believe so many animals are already out." Ni Terashite exclaimed smiling. She and Naruto were sitting under a tree in the forest and birds were circling them. One of them landed on Ni Terashite's shoulder and sung a sweet melody in her ear. She smiled and put her finger gently on its head and smoothed its feathers down. It nuzzled her finger like a cat would. She had a strange effect on animals; they instinctively knew they could trust her. That she wouldn't hurt them.

Humans were a different story. Even though, scientifically speaking, they were animals; their instincts were very weak and they hardly ever did anything with them besides ignore them when they actually decide to appear. Humans are terrible. They hate anything they don't understand. That is what makes her and her family 'react' so strongly to when humans touch them.

The clan called Shi, Ni Terashite's clan, is the purest of anything; their souls have no darkness anywhere, not even one single drop of it. But that is what causes the strong reaction to the darkness in other's souls. They are so pure that their souls try to exterminate every drop of darkness, otherwise known as the souls that many humans have.

It is not that their souls are so terrible. They only exterminate those with too much darkness. They try to destroy the darkness but in the process they destroy the people. But, hey, look on the bright side; when the people are dead their souls are pure!

(Me: --'… welll, back to the main story! Heh heh! Got a little side-tracked there!)

A dark look passed over Tera-chan's face as Naruto looked at her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she snapped back to reality. She turned her head to look at Naruto. He had a look of concern on his face.

Ni Terashite blushed deeply. No one ever gave her a look of concern before. No one had ever touched her knowing what she can do before. Except, maybe, others in her clan.

"It is nothing. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

Ni Terashite nodded her head. Naruto looked unsure at first but slowly a smile crept onto his face.

"Well, I think we should head back, it's getting late… early," said Naruto.

Ni Terashite looked at the sky, her eyes widening a little bit when she saw how light it was. She hadn't realized they had spent so much time in the woods.

"Yes, let us head back."

As they were walking back to Naruto's apartment a thought struck Ni Terashite's mind; What if she was just causing trouble for him? What if angry villagers tried to kill him for sheltering her?!

She stopped. She had to leave. She couldn't give him any trouble.

Ni Terashite turned around and left as silently as she could.

6

Is this chapter better? I think so... but I have a pretty childish writing style don't I? Ah, well. I hope you liked it enough to review! Flames and constructive criticisms are welcomed!


End file.
